


【JJJP】迷弟嘉與愛豆JJP ( 2 ) / 微宜嘉

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7





	【JJJP】迷弟嘉與愛豆JJP ( 2 ) / 微宜嘉

愛豆：朴珍榮＆林在范(不是組合是solo)

迷弟：王嘉爾

HE 目前暫定最終結果ALL嘉

不確定會不會有車

一開始：嘉喜歡榮討厭范

中間：JJP喜歡嘉

後來：JJP喜歡嘉 嘉喜歡JJP

“Marky！我來了！”

段宜恩慢慢地打開了門，看著眼前因為奔跑而使皮膚呈現粉色的王嘉爾，嗯，我們果然還是不能做兄弟。

“進來吧。”

“啊！這款是我最喜歡的寫真！甚麼？還有小卡？哇啊啊段宜恩我最愛你了！！”

段宜恩無奈地看著眼前開心的人，心裡是又氣又好笑，氣的是他不是為自己而開心，好笑的是他喜歡上一個根本就不會喜歡他自己的人。段宜恩，加把勁吧，他很快就會認清事實了。段宜恩在心裡默默地想。

但，他要是能夠預知未來的話，他一定不會把那張寶貴的門票親自送到王嘉爾手裡。

幾天後…

“Marky，快一點，要遲到了！”

“好好好，平常你都睡過頭，怎麼叫都叫不醒，今天是怎樣啊，嗯？”

“我要去見珍榮啦！嗯~快點啦，求求你！”

段宜恩默默地在心裡嘆了氣，唉，平常就不該寵這小祖宗的，現在還爬到自己頭上了，也不想想看門票是誰給的…

[在車上]

“珍榮歐巴真的好帥啊！Marky你說對不對？”

[在路上]

“啊他會不會覺得男飯很討厭？應該不會吧？大家不是都說男飯很稀有的嗎？”

[在吃飯時]

“Morky尼長得那麼曬，蒸榮一定費喜翻尼的，我覺得尼可能費成為名攤的樂收喔！”

(Marky你長得那麼帥，珍榮一定會喜歡你的，我覺得你可能會成為明天的熱搜喔！)

“嗯。”終於有一句是誇我的了。

“Marky，大家都在看我們耶，我們來這裡是不是真的很奇怪？”

“嗯，很奇怪，我們下次不要來了。”段宜恩皺著眉。

看著旁邊眼睛都快冒出愛心的女生，還有一堆拿著手機狂拍的人，段宜恩覺得下次還是不要帶著寶貝來這種場所好了。

兩人終於進了場，照著門票坐到了第一排，而這位置剛好就是傳說中的vip位，只要一抬頭便能直接與偶像面對面。

王嘉爾默默地架好了相機，而相機前面正好有個起司的貼紙。

對了，王嘉爾的微博帳號在飯圈還算是知名的，畢竟在這種處處都是女飯的圈子裡，站哥真的算很稀有了，而且…

“哈哈哈~這人可真有趣呢。”朴珍榮在後台看著手機，而屏幕上出現的正好就是王嘉爾的帳號。

沒錯，王嘉爾當然不知道其實朴珍榮也有開小號追蹤他的帳號，王嘉爾除了偶爾會發布一些朴珍榮的飯拍外，他其實也是個小小的畫家，時不時便會發布一些朴珍榮的Q版人物，最有標誌性的就是，幾乎每幅圖畫「起司」都會以不同方式出現在畫裡。

“哈啾！”王嘉爾突然打了個噴嚏。

“感冒了嗎？”段宜恩趕緊拍了拍王嘉爾的背。

“一定是珍榮在想我！”

“他又不認識你。”

“嗚… Marky你好壞…”

“啊！！！”所有人突然尖叫了起來。

“他們幹嘛---啊！”王嘉爾剛轉頭，就跟朴珍榮對上了眼。

“大家好，我是珍榮，今天是我的第一場FM，希望一切都能順利，還請大家多多指教。”說完便鞠了躬。

“我的珍榮真的好有氣質好有禮貌！”王嘉爾一副心空的樣子看著朴珍榮。

“我呢？”

“啊？喔你當然也是呀！”

“敷衍。”

“Marky你人最好了！”唉… 又是好人卡…

看著台下兩人親暱的動作，朴珍榮不知為何地感到有些…忌妒？

朴珍榮也沒想太多，說完幾句話後便回到自己的座位準備開始簽名了。


End file.
